Crest of Reflection
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: The untold story of Shadow, a black Gatomon, and Gatomon's first love. Rated M for good reason. Shadow/Gato. Final Chapter. Look out for Intermission: Broken Hearts soon.
1. Cat's Shadow

Digimon: The Crest of Reflection

Digimon: The Crest of Reflection

Hey guys, time for my second story in the "Rebirth" series. This is a bit…make that EXTREMELY mature, so don't read if you're not good with that stuff. Okay, go ahead and read on. Well, it's more like a rewrite of the original series, and rated M on that note, but whatever. Let's just get started already shall we?

Chapter 1: The Cat's Shadow

Dark clouds hung over the castle in the deepest part of the Digital World. Inside, a small white cat was dashing through the halls while a sinister voice followed behind her. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be my pet. Just submit to me now, and I promise to keep this as painless as possible. The cat ignored the voice and just kept running, until she turned a corner and was pulled into a dark corridor.

The cat struggled, but the one that dragged her into the corridor whispered urgently, "it's me, just stay quiet and get behind me." As if knowing who it was, she pressed her back against the wall and spread out her arms, then disappeared in the darkness. The only thing that was visible was a small silver ring, which was whipped behind the back of the cat's savior and disappeared as well.

A vampire-like Digimon appeared in the entrance to the small corridor, muttering to himself, "she must have come this way…" He stared into the darkness, "I know you're there, just come out now!"

The other Digimon heard the small cat's heart start to race, and he prayed it wouldn't give them away.

Myotismon pulled out a lantern and shined it into the corridor, but all he saw was nothing. "She must be further down the hall then." He decided and walked off.

For the first time, the cat's savior opened his eyes, a shining amber, and let Gatomon squeeze out of the corridor. "Thanks Shadow, I thought for sure I was a goner there…"

"No worries," he answered, stepping out beside her. He was a small black Gatomon, in fact, he was her exact opposite. Black fur, amber eyes that resembled the Earth, whereas Gatomon's reflected the sky, purple gloves with yellow lines on the sides, yellow tipped ears, even his tail ring was different, a sterling silver. "Let's go before he comes back."

Gatomon nodded and followed after him, both of them running on all fours. The black Gatomon, Shadow, stopped in front of one of the wooden doors and wrenched it open. "Get inside quickly!" He hissed.

The white Gatomon didn't need to be told twice, and ran inside the room, Shadow closed the door behind them and sighed in relief. "We'll be safe in here for the time being."

Gatomon's blue eyes were quivering, "are you sure Lo- I mean Myotismon can't get in here?"

Shadow shook his head, "no, I have to open the door, if he comes knocking, you can hide directly behind me, like always."

"If he ever catches us…" Gatomon shook at the thought, while Shadow softly embraced her.

"That will never happen…and if it does, we won't go down without a fight." Shadow said encouragingly, "you should get some rest, take the bed, I won't need it."

"A-actually, I was hoping you could sleep with me…" Gatomon said nervously, as she jumped onto the bed. Shadow swallowed and nodded slowly, following her up onto the soft covers. Gatomon suddenly gripped onto Shadow tightly, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He petted Gatomon softly, stroking down her back. "Shh, it's alright, I know. One day, we'll find a way to beat him, just you and me." Shadow tilted Gatomon's head up, and the kissed deeply and passionately. When they separated, Shadow spoke again, "are you sure you're re-" he never got to finish, because she kissed him again, throwing him on his back.

"Let's just share this moment in silence, okay?" Gatomon asked softly, and Shadow simply nodded, as Gatomon moved further down to his waist. She licked his crotch, and his dick started to poke out of its sheath, pulled out futher by Gatomon's constant licking, until it stood at its full height of five and a half inches. She immediately took it into her mouth, sucking and blowing the entire length of it, until she felt it was properly lubricated.

Gatomon crawled onto Shadow and nodded to him, he nodded too and she slowly lowered herself onto his erection. She gasped as it entered her, and let it slowly slide in, until it hit her womb, and started humping Shadow as fast as she could. She moaned in pure extacy, and in only about five minutes, they both came in unison, falling on the bed panting.

"Gatomon…I love you," Shadow said after a short silence, and Gatomon could only moan in response.

Well, that's it. Remember to leave some comments, it's impossible to tell how I'm doing without 'em! If you've ever heard of Grand Chase, you should check out that story as well, it's the third and last story in my "Rebirth" series!


	2. Encounter with the Digidestined

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Hey guys, it's time to return to the storyline of the original series. Keep in mind that I'm doing this from memory, so if I forget anything important, please tell me so I can correct it. If it's a minor detail, don't bother me with it, I have other stories to write you know. Okay, remember that I still don't own Digimon.

Chapter 2: Encounter with the Digidestined

Tai and Agumon ran into the room, as Myotismon left through the portal to the real world in his carriage. "No, we're too late!" Tai shouted, as the others caught up.

"Let's just try and catch him before he gets away!" Matt shouted back, and he and Tai both ran for the slowly closing portal. That's when two shadows attacked them.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Thunder Claw!"

Both of the digidestined were thrown back, and both Gatomon and Shadow stood in their way. Gatomon laughed a bit sadistically as she licked the blood from Matt's chest off her claw. "That was pretty easy, are you sure these are the Digidestined Shadow?"

Shadow tasted Tai's blood, and instantly spat it out, "this doesn't taste like Digimon blood, so it has to be them. Even though they're so weak."

"We'll show you weak, ready Agumon?" Tai pulled out his Digivice, which was now glowing.

"Gabumon, teach them some manners." Both Digimon nodded, and were engulfed in a white light.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

Shadow smirked evilly, "well how about that, they know how to digivolve Gato."

She nodded back, "I hope that makes them a bit more of a challenge."

Greymon was the first to attack, "Nova Blast!" He launched a fireball straight at Gatomon, which was easily dodged. While Shadow and Garurumon glared at each other.

Shadow was the first to speak, "well c'mon little puppy, show me some tricks."

That enraged him, "Howling Blaster!" The blue stream was easily dodged by the small agile cat, who jumped and clung onto a wall. Meanwhile, Izzy was checking their stats on his laptop.

"The white one is called Gatomon, a cat-like Champion Digimon. The black one isn't all that different, except that he's called ShadeGatomon, and is also a Champion level."

Tai was dumbfounded, "I thought that since they were so small, that they were Rookies! Well, it doesn't matter, we've taken down plenty of Champions, do it Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" He fired yet another fireball at Gatomon, which was also easily dodged.

"Too slow lizard boy." She said, jumping straight at him with her claw outstretched. "Lightning Paw!" Gatomon landed a blow square on his chest, devolving him back to Agumon.

Shadow spoke from where he clung to the wall. "We may be Champions, but we're so strong, that we're very close to Ultimate level!" He kicked off the wall, slashing across Garurumon's face. "Thunder Claw!" As with Greymon, Garurumon also reverted back to his rookie form.

Tai and Matt went to check on their partners, and Sora stepped up. "It's our turn, let's go Biyomon!"

"Right!" The bird Digimon said, nodding. "Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Hey Shadow, look at that, an overgrown chicken! Do you think she'll taste good?" Gatomon asked playfully, stepping next to Shadow.

"There's only one way to find out love." He answered back, flashing his claws.

"Eat this, Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted, and released many fireballs with a flap of her wings. Shadow and Gatomon seemed to dance around them, then jumped up on both of Birdramon's sides.

"Thunder Claw!"

"Lightning Paw!"

The combined force of both powerful attacks took down Birdramon easily, reverting her back to Biyomon. "No, Biyomon!"

Shadow licked his claw, "well, is there no one else?"

Izzy got up, shutting his laptop. "Everyone, if we take them all at once, we have a better chance of beating them."

Gatomon yawned out of boredom, "yeah, can we hurry this up? We have to catch up with Lord Myotismon."

"Why you! C'mon Joe, let's get 'em!" Gomamon said.

"Huh?! Oh, r-right, go Gomamon!" Joe replied, letting his overly nervous nature show.

"Okay Palmon, are you sure you want to fight?" Mimi asked, looking down at her plant like Digimon.

"Of course I am."

"Tentomon, remember to keep a cool head during battle." Izzy said, pulling out his Digivice.

"Don't I always?" Tentomon questioned back.

"Even though you can't Digivolve, do your best Patamon!" T.K. said to his partner, who flew off his head.

"I will T.K." He said back, smiling.

All three of the other Rookie Digimon were enveloped in a bright white light. Shadow smirked, "it seems the fun finally starts now. I'll take the stupid little one that isn't digivolving…and that one that looks like a bug okay?"

"Fine with me, I felt like some seafood anyway." Gatomon said, looking at where Gomamon was standing.

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Let's go!" Shadow commanded, and he and Gatomon leapt at their chosen opponents.

"Boom Bubble pah!" Patamon shouted, launching the bubble of compressed air, which was easily dodged.

Shadow twisted and smacked the small Rookie hard with his tail ring. "Too slow squirt!"

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon's electricity fired out unexpectedly, and hit Shadow dead on.

"That was pretty cheap." He muttered, brushing himself off and getting ready to take down this bug.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was dodging needles. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted, and released his horn, which in turn released a missle.

"Shi-!" Gatomon was only barely able to dodge it, but the explosion threw her backwards. Togemon instantly took advantage of her momentary vulnerability.

"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon shouted, and gave Gatomon a hard punch in the stomach. The cat fell on the ground, hardly conscious.

"Okay bug face, gimme all you got." Shadow said, to Kabuterimon, who raised up his arms.

"Electro Shocker!" A bolt of lightning flew at Shadow, but he was too fast, and slid under it.

"Sadly, that wasn't enough," Shadow said, and kicked off the floor, landing a blow into Kabuterimon's chest, "Thunder Claw!" That reverted Kabuterimon back into Rookie form. "Ha, guess that was too much for ya!"

"Boom Bubble pah!" Patamon launched a surprise attack at Shadow's back, however, since he was a Champion, all that did was piss him off.

Gatomon struggled to get up, taking a glance toward the portal to the Human World. "Shadow, we need to go, now!"

"Tch, I'll finish you next time pig." Shadow said, and he grabbed Gatomon and disappeared into the portal as it closed.

Wow that was long…anyway, tell me what you think! I modified it a bit from their original fight, but I don't care, it made it a lot cooler in my opinion, instead of Gatomon taking them all out at once. Well, till next time!


	3. The Two Crests

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

This is going to be very rough, because I am doing this all from memory. So if I missed anything overly important, please point it out, or I'll never be able to correct it…Okay, enjoy the show!

Chapter 3: The Two Crests

The gate closed behind the two cat-like Digimon. Shadow heaved a sigh of relief, "We finally made it, those brats almost made us miss the gate though…"

Gatomon nodded in agreement, "it certainly came close."

A dark, sinister shadow descended upon them, "you two actually did well for once, being able to stop those rotten Digi-Destined from entering the real world. However, there is another job I have for you. Wizardmon!" Myotismon shouted, and the wizard appeared next to the two cats.

"You called Lord Myotismon?" He asked, getting down on one knee, signaling the others to do so as well.

"Yes, I have a mission for the three of you, and that fool Demidevimon as well, who was sent earlier." He pulled out six crests, three sets of two. One was the Crest of Light; the other had a simpler design, a circle with a hexagon inside it, the Crest of Reflection. "These tags and crests are fakes, but they will resonate with the Eighth and Ninth Children. You are to find and kill them."

All three only bowed their heads, "yes Lord Myotismon," and took two crests each, spreading out.

Gatomon, Shadow, and Wizardmon checked every park, shop, any place children were. However, day turned to night, and they still hadn't found any sign. Gatomon happened to pass by the Kamiya residence, when a small girl opened the door and saw her. "A kitty!" Gatomon was quick to react, hiding behind a wall. "It's alright, don't be scared. I'll bet you're hungry, come inside if you want. I'll leave the door open for you."

A few minutes passed, and Gatomon checked to see if the girl was still standing there. She wasn't, but the door was open. "Is this girl stupid?" Gatomon thought, and padded up to the door. "Might as well check to see if she's the Eighth or Ninth then…"

The girl was sitting on the couch watching TV, with her cat sitting on her lap. "Don't you have it good?" She thought when she saw it, being lightly stroked by the girl. As she walked by a door, her Crest of Light started to shine, and she smirked. "Behind this door." However, as she went to open it, the girl grabbed her from behind. "Don't go in there, that's my room, and Tai's too."

Gatomon's eyes widened, "she must be the brat's sister…she must be the Eighth or Ninth…" The girl walked over and sat back down onto the couch.

"By the way, my name is Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari." She looked, but the white cat wasn't there. "Aww…she left…" This was incorrect; Gatomon had jumped onto the back of the couch, and was ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, her claw glinted, and Kari saw it in the corner of her eye. "Oh, there you are!"

Gatomon was startled, and fell backwards. "Damn, I have to get out of here!" She thought, and bolted out the door, leaving Kari shouting for her.

"Kitty, come back!"

Meanwhile, Shadow was doing some investigating of his own. "Where could these kids be?" He passed by a small Dojo, when the Crest of Reflection reacted. "What the? It couldn't be here…" He looked around, but the building was only surrounded by alleys, which led to the road. "Guess I'll just have a look then."

He leapt onto the wall enclosing the dojo, and noticed that there was a light on. "The child must be in there…" He murmured, and landed on the grass, carefully making his way to the front door. Shadow immediately stopped and almost smacked himself, "what am I thinking, I can't just walk through the front door." He crept around the side and found an open window. "This'll do."

The black cat entered through the window, and looked at the scene. There was a sixteen year old boy, with black hair, and clear blue eyes, standing with his sword raised to a practice dummy. As soon as Shadow got into a more hidden and comfortable position, the kid swung down on the dummy, slicing it in half, but stopping halfway. Then he swung the sword around in a circle, slashing a practice dummy behind him.

"That move must be used when you're surrounded…It's highly effective." Shadow mused, watching him finish.

The boy continued his arc, and sliced the dummy in half again horizontally, and shouted out, "Ryuu Family Sword Style, Offensive Form Three: Dragon's Tail Lash!" He returned to his original position, as Shadow debated with himself inside his mind.

"This is no mere child, but the reaction between this crest and him is unmistakable…It won't be easy to kill him though. Maybe if I can take him by surprise…That'll have to be a perfect hit…" Shadow nodded to himself and climbed up the support beam he was hiding behind, as the boy just held his position, eyes closed. "It'd be nice to know what he's doing though." He thought, and decided that it wasn't important. When he was directly above the would-be Digidestined, he leapt off the beam.

"Ryuu Family Sword Style, Defensive Form Two: Dragon's Wing!" The boy shouted out suddenly, and raised his arm straight up, with his blade running down his arm, just like a wing. Shadow didn't expect this, but he thought that his attack could break the sword.

"Thunder Claw!" The impact sent sparks flying into the air, but the blade didn't shatter as expected, and Shadow was forced to jump back. "Damnit!"

The kid stared at this mysterious black cat. "If you expected that the sword would break," he started, holding the sword up, "you are sadly mistaken. This was created by one of my ancestors, a master Blacksmith. I am Seichi Ryuu, may I ask what your name is assassin?"

"Tch, annoying brat. My name is Shadow, and let's see you block this! Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Shadow's eyes lit up, and Seichi started spinning his sword rapidly in front of himself.

"Ryuu Family Sword Style, Defensive Form Six: Dragon's Eye." The effect of the rotations acted as a mirror, causing Shadow to lose his balance. As soon as he regained his surroundings, he pelted out the window he entered from, leaving Seichi to sheathe his sword. "Was that a talking cat?!"

Gatomon was sitting on a rooftop, looking down at Kari's apartment. Shadow arrived moments later, thinking about his own encounter with Seichi. "I don't smell blood on your claws; you weren't able to kill the Child of Reflection?"

"How did you-?" Shadow began, but Gatomon shook her head.

"See that door over there?" She asked, pointing with her claw. "It's home to Tai's sister, the Child of Light."

"Oh, then if I had met someone, it had to be Reflection…" Shadow concluded, sitting next to Gatomon. "His name is Seichi Ryuu, and he's a master swordsman. Definitely no child."

Wizardmon appeared behind them, and held up the two crests, "I couldn't find anyone, did either of you?"

Gatomon curled up into a ball, "we did, but we couldn't kill them…" To her and Shadow's surprise, Wizardmon breathed a sigh of relief. "Wizardmon, is there something you're not telling us?"

"Actually…yes, there has been something I've been keeping from you. Remember when you both found me?" He asked suddenly, and Shadow shrugged.

"Of course, you went through the desert town we were at on a mission and passed out, and then we gave you some water and decided to serve Lord Myotismon with us for some reason. You never did tell us why." He recalled, scratching his head.

"Why do you think Myotismon treats you the way he does?"

Gatomon thought for a second, "I'm not really sure; I thought he just hated our eyes?"

"Not true, he hates you because of your heritage. You are the lost Digimon of Light and Reflection."

Dun dun duuuuun. Sorry, couldn't help that, but I think you could see that coming, I just thought it was a good point to stop. Next is when the Bakemon (At least I think that's how it's spelled) attack!! Look forward to it people, and don't forget to review!!


	4. Retrieval

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Hey everyone, I almost forgot about the part where Gatomon reveals the scar on her hand…and the doomed mission of trying to get the real crests from Myotismon. So I'll do that first, and if I have room, I'll add the attack of the Bakemon.

Chapter 4: Retrieval

Both of the cat Digimon's eyes widened for a second, then understanding flashed in Gatomon's eyes, as she partially removed her right claw glove. "So that's why…" Her hand was marked with a scar in the shape of an "x."

Shadow also removed one of his gloves, however it was his left. The scar was eerily similar though. "He tortured us so much for that…and we didn't even know…"

"Now is not the time to dwell on that, we must retrieve the real Crests and give them to the Digidestined." Wizardmon said, and both cats nodded. "I know where he is, follow me." He jumped off the roof, followed by Gatomon and Shadow.

"Now we finally have a way to take him down…" Shadow thought, when he landed on the ground.

Wizardmon lifted a piece of a lawn in the park, revealing a staircase, leading ominously into darkness. "Quickly, this is our best chance; Myotismon will be out searching for prey at this time." They all ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. When the reached the bottom, Demidevimon was waiting for them.

"Hey you cretins, it's about time you showed up, where're the Eighth or Ninth children. What're you doing?!" Was the last thing he shouted out, before Gatomon jumped up and swatted him out of the air.

"Lightning Paw!" She smiled as she landed, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Wizardmon was standing at the side of Myotismon's coffin. "We have to hurry before he comes back!"

"Right," Shadow said, and he and Gatomon both stood beside Wizardmon. "Okay, ready, 1, 2-"

"What are you doing?" Said a low, sinister voice, as Myotismon walked into the room. "Did you think you could steal the Crests of Light and Reflection from me? You were mistaken."

Gatomon and Shadow glared at Myotismon. "How I hate those eyes, so full of hatred. It reeks of hope. I shall break your eyes!"

"Break this! Thunder Claw!" Shadow charged straight at the vampire, but he was easily thrown off.

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon opened his cloak, and the familiar bats flew out and knocked Shadow back.

"Shadow!" Gatomon ran to stand by him.

"Don't worry; it'll take more than that to kill me."

"That can be arranged. However, if you have learned that you are the foul Digidestined's partners, then you must know what they look like." Myotismon said, and was almost cut off by the combined attacks of the two cats.

"Lightning Paw!"

"Thunder Claw!"

"Crimson Lightning!" The whip slashed them both into the ground. "Would you like more scars?!"

"N-no Lord Myotismon…" Gatomon said, tears forming in her eyes. Shadow could only stay silent.

"Good, Demidevimon you useless lump, tell Phantomon to use the Bakemon to round up any children in the city." Myotismon ordered.

Demidevimon saluted with his wing, "yes your greatness!" Then flew off. Myotismon walked off, leaving the three alone in the room.

Gatomon crawled into Shadow's arms, and he whispered softly, "I'm sorry my love, I didn't think this would happen…" Shadow rocked her gently, back and forth, "it's alright, I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Meanwhile, Phantomon got word and sent out the ghost Digimon to wreak havoc on the city. The Kamiya household comes under attack, "get away you stupid floating bed sheets!" Tai shouted as he whacked one with a broom, and it hit the ground. "Bull's-eye!"

"Tai, behind you!" Kari shouted, and Agumon jumped out.

"Pepper Breath!" He shot out a fireball, knocking it out of the air. "Come on Tai, lemme Digivolve so we can get to the place they're holding your mom!"

"Yeah, let's go Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai pulled out his Digivice, and along with Agumon, it began to glow.

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"

Meanwhile, the dojo housing Seichi was also being plagued by the ghosts. He was having no problem taking them down though. "Ryuu Family Sword Style, Offensive Form 3: Dragon's Tail Lash!" This was a move made especially for large groups, and Seichi easily took down twenty of the Bakemon. "First talking cats, now ghosts, what the hell is goin' on?!"

More Bakemon appeared, and Seichi charged through them, "what do you pillow sheets want with me?!"

A Bakemon nearby answered, "we were ordered to take all humans to the train station, so come."

Seichi sliced him and half and smirked, "the station huh? Sounds interesting," and with that, he ran off.

Both of the cats were held on either side of Myotismon by Bakemon, and kids were lining up in front of them. When a small boy was shoved in front of them, Gatomon and Shadow both answered automatically, "not him." The boy was pushed by a Bakemon out of the way, and another one stood in his place. "Not him."

Myotismon was quickly becoming impatient, "there are far too many children in this city, is there no way to speed this up?"

Demidevimon sweat dropped and shook his head, "unfortunately master, there isn't. Otherwise it would be pure chaos…"

"Nova Blast!" A fireball launched by Greymon destroyed one side of the wall, and riding him was Tai and Kari, the children of Courage and Light.

"Way to go Greymon! Take 'em down!" Greymon responded by launching another fireball, scattering the Bakemon.

"Phantomon, capture them!" Myotismon commanded, and the reaper floated forward in a sort of bow.

"As you wish my lord." He turned to Greymon, and swung his scythe in a wide arc, "Nightmare Scythe!" A dark energy shot out and struck Greymon, and in one shot, took him down and reverted him back to his Rookie form. "Shall I grab the both of them?"

"Yes, with any luck, the girl is the Eighth or Ninth child." Myotismon said, a vampiric smile playing on his face. Phantomon shot forward and smacked Tai in the head with the blunt side of his scythe, then grabbed Kari.

Gatomon could keep silent no longer, and broke away from the Bakemon, "don't you touch her!" As she ran at Phantomon, two things happened. First, Seichi walked in through the hole, and whistled.

"Damn, this place is a dump now." Secondly, Shadow followed Gatomon's example, and also broke away from the Bakemon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon's strike didn't land, as she was struck down by another arc of the dark energy from Phantomon.

"I'll kill you for that!" Shadow pelted for Phantomon, and any remaining Bakemon started gathering around Seichi.

"Hmm, the cat looks like he could use some help. And would you freaks back off?! Ryuu Family Sword Style, Offensive Form Three: Dragon's Tail Lash!" He sliced through the ghosts, and ran toward Phantomon on his other side.

Phantomon wasn't fazed, and simply swung his scythe in a complete circle (A/N: Made up attack warning, thank you.) "Nightmare Wheel!" The resulting dark energy was blocked by Seichi, and knocked Shadow down.

"Taste the Ryuu Family Sword Style, Offensive First Form: Dragon's Claw!" He swung wildly in front of himself, leaving only after-images of his sword and ran towards Phantomon. The reaper blocked with his scythe, and threw Seichi aside.

"Foolish human, I'm an ult-"

"Needle Spray!" Needles flew out of nowhere, and Phantomon defended by spinning his scythe in a shield.

"You're next." He flew at Togemon, and smashed the opposite wall, taking the fight outside. Everyone knows what happens with them next, so let's return to Myotismon.

He picked up Kari, and Gatomon regained consciousness when the girl screamed. "Let…go of her…" She struggled to her feet, and Myotismon grabbed her using Crimson Lightning. Shadow regained consciousness, but was in no condition to take on the vampire alone.

"I shall take these two to the TV Station. If you want to save them, bring me the ninth child." He faded into bats, and flew away with Gatomon and Kari.

"Gatomon!!" Shadow shouted, and attempted to take a step forward. However, he only collapsed, and cursed everything.

Yeah, I definitely changed this up from the anime, but whatever. If you don't like it, or feel I forgot something monumentally important, let me know. Next is the battle on the TV Station, so look forward to it! And thanks for your support!


	5. Battle on the TV Station

Digimon: The Crest of Reflection

Digimon: The Crest of Reflection

Hey guys, I'm going to strive to make this chapter as accurate to the canon as possible…but my memory's a bit fuzzy. So…if I forget something…please feel free to point it out. If it's a big enough detail, I'll rewrite that part…but if it's something insignificant, don't expect anything. Okay, let's start this show!

Chapter 5: Battle on the TV Station

Shadow awoke a half-hour later, laying on one of the benches that survived the destruction. Seichi was sitting against a wall nearby, half-asleep. The black Gatomon sat up on the bench, rubbing his head with his ungloved paw "geez, what just happened?" He instantly remembered, and jumped up, "Gatomon!!"

Seichi opened one of his eyes and yawned, "oh hey, you're awake." He got up slowly and stood with a slight slouch, "I heard about what you guys are from…" He trailed off and looked around what was left of the train station and pointed out a girl in pink, lots and lots of pink, "her, she explained everything about uh…Digimon, which is what I believe you are."

Shadow nodded and scanned the area, "where are my-" Seichi interrupted by tossing him his claw gloves. "Thanks…" Shadow muttered, and put his gloves back on.

"I was also told that being in possession of this-" The boy pulled out a Digivice, "-apparently makes me your partner." Shadow once again nodded tentatively and looked in the direction of the thick mist.

"We must go to the TV Station, I need to rescue Gatomon." Shadow said, standing up and walking off.

"How do you plan to do that? Swim?" Seichi asked, and Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "There's no way over there after all this destruction…and the mist doesn't help." He sighed and pocketed his Digivice again, "but if you have to rescue your little girlfriend, I've got an idea."

It took twenty minutes to get to the dojo, and forty minutes to come back hauling a small boat. When the two threw the boat into the water, they both climbed in, and Seichi slowly rowed into the mist.

After only a few minutes, there were sounds of a battle not too far away. Seichi looked out in the general direction, but he could see nothing but mist. "We'll just steer clear of that, sounds kinda messy." The battle's noise slowly faded, and Seichi and Shadow sat in silence. When they finally hit the shore, Seichi nodded to Shadow, and they both ran for the TV Station.

The outside was a scene of pure chaos, Bakemon were attacking people in a van, which Seichi guessed were reporters. He skirted around it, and entered into the building. Two Bakemon were there to greet them, and the closer one looked at them and shouted out, "intruders! Grab them!"

Seichi unsheathed his sword and slashed the Bakemon as it flew at him. The other Bakemon went for Shadow, and was swatted away with a Thunder Claw. "Let's move!" Seichi said, and he ran up the stairwell with Shadow close behind him.

They emerged into a hallway, where yet more Bakemon awaited. Seichi held his sword and charged forward, slashing in a rapid criss-cross pattern, "Ryuu Family Sword Style, Offensive First Form: Dragon's Claw!" With the ghosts disposed of, they ran for the next set of stairs, and repeated this process throughout the building.

Halfway up, Shadow heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind them, and dragged Seichi into the nearest room, which happened to be a storage closet. The boy nearly protested, until a blonde kid accompanied by a large Digimon wearing wolf fur ran past. Shadow mouthed out "three, two, one."

On one, they both jumped the blonde kid and his Digimon; it wasn't much of a struggle. "Okay, whose side are you on?" Seichi asked, holding the other boy down, while Shadow easily pinned down the wolf-skinned Digimon.

"That depends what side you're on." The boy answered back, and kicked Seichi off. "Gabumon, attack!"

"Alright Matt," Gabumon answered, and turned around to face Shadow "Blue Blaster!"

Shadow managed to jump back at the last second, and then recognized Matt from their last encounter back at Myotismon's Castle. "You're the Digidestined with that wolf for a Champion!"

Matt also recognized Shadow, and leapt at him, "you're that evil cat! I'll show you what happens when you mess with us!" Shadow side-stepped the clumsy movement.

"You idiot, I'm on your side now! It turns out, I'm the Digimon of Reflection." Shadow said exasperatedly.

Matt got up and dusted himself off, "why don't you prove it? This could easily be a trick."

Seichi pulled out his Digivice, "I believe this qualifies as proof?" He asked, pocketing it again, "c'mon, we don't have time for this!" He shouted, running off again with Shadow at his heels.

Matt and Gabumon also followed them, and they quickly made their way to the roof. As Shadow arrived, he saw Wizardmon getting hit in the back by Myotismon's Grizzly Wing attack, and heard Gatomon shout "Wizardmon!!"

Shadow and Seichi ran onto the roof through the glass door, and the black cat broke away from Seichi. Myotismon smiled evilly when he saw Shadow run by Gatomon's side. "Well well, the Ninth Child, and I see you brought that pathetic excuse for a Digimon with you. Shame you didn't come sooner, then you might have saved that delusional fool." Gatomon glared at Myotismon, which only increased his pleasure, "don't despair my dear. You'll be joining him soon enough! Crimson Lightning!"

Kari held in her hands both the Crest of Light, and the Crest of Reflection, and when she saw Shadow, she handed him the Crest of Reflection. "Wizardmon said to give you this," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Shadow understood what Wizardmon wanted immediately, and took the crest, tossing it to Seichi. "What am I supposed to do with this?" The boy asked, pulling out his Digivice.

"You have to get me to Ultimate!!" Shadow shouted, as Gatomon began to glow at his side. "Gato?" When he looked to see what was going on, Gatomon had changed into an angel. His eyes widened, "you evolved!"

She wasn't paying attention; she drew an arrow and said "this is for Wizardmon. Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired, but Myotismon deflected it with his lightning whip.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He slung his whip, and hit Angewomon, sending the violent electricity into her body.

"Gatomon!!" Shadow ran straight at Myotismon, and the Crest of Reflection lit up. The same light also surrounded Shadow, and a chain was placed in his gloves. He also gained a rough leather jacket, something similar to what someone in a biker gang would wear, only on the back; the Crest of Reflection was etched into it in gold. "ShadeGatomon Digivolve to... ChainGatomon!"

"Take this! Chain Whip!" Shadow spun his chain and sent it flying for Myotismon, who tangled the whip with his own, and sent his Crimson Lightning through it. After the attack subsided, Shadow fell to his knee. "G-Gato, can you hear me?"

Angewomon got up and nodded, "somehow."

"Listen, shoot your arrow at me." She was about to protest, but he cut her off, "I don't have time to explain, just do it!"

Angewomon drew her arrow back again, "Celestial Arrow!" Shadow looked as if he was about to deflect the arrow with his chain, but instead of bouncing off, the arrow was absorbed into the chain, setting it alight with a golden glow.

Shadow jumped up, and brought the chain down on Myotismon, "Celestial Chain!"

Myotismon attempted to block with his own whip, but the enhanced power of Shadow's own chain cut through it, slicing the dark lord in half. "This isn't the last you've seen of me! I'll be back, this I swear!!"

Well, next up is the whole VenomMyotismon thing, and then that's it. I'm not going to go through the whole Piedmon and the Dark Masters arc, because it'll be pretty much the same, only with Shadow and Seichi. I'm going to go into the interval between the first and second seasons. Meaning lemons, and just for LordPata, there will be a separation between Shadow and Gatomon. However, I'm gonna warn you that they'll be back together for the Second Season. Okay, later!


	6. Awakening of the Megas

Digimon: The Crest of Reflection

Okay, after a little…okay big break, I'm back! This chapter might be a bit dry…but the interval chapters will definitely be more…uh… "action-packed" if you know what I mean. Okay, let's get this over with.

Chapter 6: Awakening of the Megas

Everyone was on the ground, celebrating the defeat of the greatest known threat to humanity and the digital world. At least, that's what they thought. Gatomon was embracing Shadow, when she picked up a noise that sounded like Myostismon's evil laugh. "Did you hear-?"

Shadow nodded and separated from her, and both of the Digimon went to look for their partners. It wasn't needed however, as Myotismon reappeared, only much bigger, as VenomMyotismon. "Fools, did you really think you could defeat me?! I'll show you the consequences of underestimating me!" He slammed his palm into the ground, and everyone jumped back to avoid the blow.

Tai, the leader he is, took command of the situation. Seichi didn't like following orders from someone who was younger than he was, but he seemed to have more experience. "Everyone, we need to take him on all at once! Digivolve to Ultimate now!" He was the first to hold out his Digivice, and Agumon glowed.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…Greymon! Greymon, Digivolve to…MetalGreymon!"

Matt followed his lead, and pulled out his Digivice. "Gabumon, you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," Gabumon replied, and began to glow as well. "Gabumon, Digivolve to…Garurumon! Garurumon Digivolve to…WereGarurumon!"

Sora just nodded to her partner. "Biyomon, Digivolve to…Birdramon! Birdramon, Digivolve to…Garudamon!"

"Be careful Tentomon, something seems different about him," Izzy said to his bug friend.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'll make sure to deep fry him!" That wasn't exactly the response Izzy was hoping for, but it would have to do. "Tentomon, Digivolve to…Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…Togemon! Togemon, Digivolve to…Lilymon!"

T.K. was holding Patamon back. "You just fought, you should rest!" He was whining, but Patamon was struggling to break free.

"I'll be fine T.K.! Let me go!" Finally, the boy let go, and nodded. "Patamon, Digivolve to…Angemon!"

The two cat Digimon gazed into each other's eyes for only a moment. They both knew that if they beat Myotismon here, that would be it, there would be no return for the Lord of Darkness. Gatomon Digivolved first, "Gatomon, Digivolve to…Angewomon!"

"Good luck my angel…" Shadow whispered under his breath, and the chain wrapped around his body. "ShadeGatomon, Digivolve to…ChainGatomon!"

"Hmph, insolent flies. There may be many of you, but even so, you will not defeat me!" VenomMyotismon shouted, firing a crimson energy blast out of his mouth. Shadow took advantage of it by absorbing it into his chain.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?! Darkness Chain!" He shouted, kicking off of the ground and slamming as hard as he could into VenomMyotismon's front. Shadow wasn't going it alone, as everyone else launched their own attacks. (A/N: I can't remember them all, but you know what I mean.) However, all of the attacks didn't dent him at all.

"Nice try worms, now taste Darkness Wave!" A wave of pure dark energy shot out, throwing everyone into the pavement. Then Genai appeared, in his holographic form in front of the Digidestined.

"Everyone, listen to me. Even in your Ultimate forms, you cannot defeat VenomMyotismon, because he has attained a level few Digimon could hope to achieve."

Izzy was confused, he had been monitoring VenomMyotismon with his laptop, but no information had been output. "What do you mean Genai? There's a higher form after Ultimate?"

"Unfortunately yes. He is now a Mega level Digimon. In your current state, you can't possibly hope to defeat him, and he'll destroy the world. However, there is a way two of your own can become Mega level themselves." Genai explained, turning to Kari and T.K. "There is an ancient prophecy that says 'The children of Light and Hope will cleanse Courage and Friendship with their holy auras.' Up until now, I didn't know what it meant. Until I saw Angewomon's attack, it was an arrow. If you can fire your arrows at Agumon and Garurumon at the exact same time, they may be able to Digivolve further, and defeat VenomMyotismon.

"Ha, let's see them try." VenomMyotismon said, firing two balls of energy at MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon. They both reverted back to their Rookie forms, and VenomMyotismon laughed evilly, proclaiming his victory.

"All is not lost, just fire the arrows into their hearts." Genai said, and Kari and T.K. looked at each other. "Hurry! Or the world will crumble!"

Tai shouted out, "there's no time! If Genai says it'll work, then we'll just have to trust him!" Both angel Digimon pulled back on their bows, and shot arrows at both Agumon and Gabumon. They both turned a pure gold.

"Agumon, Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

They both turned to VenomMyotismon, who fired off one last energy blast. It didn't stand a chance against the combined attacks of both Mega Digimon. "Terra Force!"

"Ice Wolf Spike!" VenomMyotismon disintegrated, shouting out curses to the Digidestined. They didn't care anymore, they knew that he was finished this time. All of the Digimon reverted to their Rookie forms. A black Salamon stepped out of the rubble next to the normal one.

"Finally over…" Shadow sighed, as Seichi stared confusedly at the small black Salamon.

"Shadow? Is that you? Why are you so small…and look like a dog?" The sword kid asked, staring at him.

"This is my Rookie form, same as Salamon. Only they call me DarkSalamon." Shadow explained, his eyes drooping. "Digivolving takes a lot out of us, which is most likely why Gato and I didn't go back to Champion, but reverted further to Rookie. Just give me some food and rest, and I'll be back to normal in no time." Salamon nodded, and wandered off to find Kari.

The scar in the sky appeared, alerting everyone to the presence of the Spire, controlled by the Dark Masters. After a small briefing by Genai, the Digidestined left for the Digital World once again.

I'm not going through all of that. Next is the second story in the CoR series, which I'm thinking of calling Intermission. Actually, I think Broken Hearts would be better. Anyway, I'll get to work on that, later! Oh, and woohoo! I finished my first multi-chapter series!!!


End file.
